


The Founding Sisters: A New Begining

by lightandspark



Series: The Founding Sisters [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A bone OR their husband OR George Washington, Eliza Theodosia Adrienne and Dolley meet and INSTANT FRIENDSHIP, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Laurens is alive, Martha Washington adores them, Other, Solve mysteries and affairs, These four lovely ladies fall into many traps as they wish they don't, They always break something, Washington is now done..., but he loves them so he manages, everything, go on crazy adventures, jEFFERSON IS NO HELP BUT WE LOVE HIM, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Four lovely ladies, with different personalities but share the same thought in mind of having a peaceful life. However, when they meet, a friendship formed immediately but no one knew... their meeting could cause such stress as they all fell into a new enemy's clutches. But, they don't need no man to save them when they have each other as they each possess a strength. Follow the humorous tale of:Eliza Schuyler Hamilton: A caring, sweet, precious, motherly, and bright young mother who is willing to risk her life to save those she cares about.Adrienne de Lafayette: A witty, loving, kind, strong-willed, and adventrous woman who is ready to face all danger if it means to save her new-found friends and family.Theodosia Prevost Burr: A gentle, intelligent, clever, silly, and creative lady as she is really fond of this new journey she stumbled upon with her new best friends who are very much became her sisters.andDolley Madison: A friendly, child-like, clumsy, adoring, and curious young woman as her curiosity was the first thing that lend her three friends and herself in this new adventure.





	1. A Night for Four

Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, Eliza for short, watched in awe as her husband, Alexander Hamilton, was being peeled of by Washington,  John Laurens, and Hercules Mulligan, away from a young man in his mid twenties as her beloved husband was basically was breaking that man's face, center in the ballroom. Why you might ask? Well, just twelve minutes ago, this man was arrogantly getting a bit too close to her and brushed away all of her request for him to give her her personal space as she quickly saw a red flag in his behavior. When Alexander noticed this, across the ballroom whiling talking to Laurens, he quickly made his way over to her side and tried to be as polite as possible and get her away from this man... that man had the nerves to grab Eliza's arm as Alexander didn't hesitate to tackle him to the ground and started pounding him against the floor. Now, after what it felt like hours, her husband was finally pulled away from that self-centered buffoon, who was ushered out, her husband still clawing at him, yelling and swearing on top of his lungs,

 

"-THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I WON'T SHOW YOU ANY MERCY AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WIFE!"

 

Before her Alexander could go on, Eliza quickly ran to his side and gently put her hands on his arm, immediately he calmed down. This wasn't the first time he attacked someone in her honor, certainly not the last.

 

"Alex, please," Eliza whispered. Alexander felt his two friends and Washington's grip loosening as he the shrugged away from their arms, wrapping his own around his beloved Eliza and walked out the ballroom, not caring the shocked and amazed stares from other guests.

 

Once fleeing out into the gardens under the cold moonlight, Eliza spoke,

 

"Are you alright, Alexander?" her voice soft and nurturing.

 

Alexander shrugged and looked away, Eliza smiled softly at his response, the same respond he gave her the last time it happened and the other nine times.

 

"Not going to speak are you, what a shame," Eliza playfully sighs, glancing at her husband from the corner of her eyes as she saw him smirking slightly. Grinning, she looked away. "Well, two could play this game."

 

Alexander raised a brow, turned to his wife, who seated on a bench, looking away. Frowning, he sat next her, waiting for her to speak, when she didn't he began to grow curious.

 

 _'Odd, she always has a new tactic to get me talking... why isn't she doing anything?'_ he questioned himself in his mind. Thinking about this for another ten seconds, it finally hit him like a brick. Turning to face her, he caught a quick glimpse of her trying to to giggle at his brief clueless look. She quickly looked away once she realized he finally got her method, Alexander craved for attention, not giving will surely get him talking one way or another.

 

However, Eliza knew how competitive he could be, so he will wound up doing something get her to start talking as well. Pressing her lips together, she suddenly felt him shuffling over her. She waited... only to jump, nearly squealing as she felt something brush against her sides. She looked over and saw Alexander simply just sitting there, staring at nothing. She was not stupid, he had his own tricks under his sleeves. Scooting away, she remained silence. She felt him move again, nearly screamed as she felt the same tickling feeling again, this time on both of her sides. Snapping her head to look at him, Alexander was just sitting there, staring at the ground, no sign of guilt or satisfaction on his face in sight. Squirming away from him again, she felt him move again, just when he was about to do it again, she leaped out her seat and ran down the garden as she heard him cry out for her. Laughing as she soon heard her husband's footsteps' running behind as she could hear his chuckling just a few feet away. Whelp, guess they were both successful in this round. 

 

Running behind the fountain, kneeling down so she could hide, she peered out, seeing Alexander pause for moment, scratching his head, before running off again. She wasn't convince though, holding in her breath, she remained in the same area, not moving an inch. A minute might've past, finally releasing her breath, instantly regretted it as she was soon cradled in her husband's arms from the behind as she let out a squeal of laughter as Alexander dug his fingers in her side. Alexander laughed along with her as she kicked to get him to put her down and possibly make her escape. Silly Eliza, thinking she could get away from husband, who is _the_ Alexander Hamilton. Hey, if their lively kids, Philip, Angie, and Alex Jr can't get away from their father whenever he pretends to be the Tickle Monster, Eliza had zero chance.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Theodosia."_

 

Theodosia Sr sighs heavily, after hearing her darling husband whining for her as soon as she closed the room of their daughter, who was also named Theodosia but they call her Theo to avoid confusion, tucking her to bed. Theodosia sighs, a smile grew on her face as she walked down to the hall to her and her husband's, Aaron Burr, room. Pressing herself against the doorway with a hand on her hip, she saw her husband pouting and all bundled up with twelve blankets.

 

"Yes, husband dearest," Theodosia playfully said, causing her husband to pout harder.

 

 _"I'm sick~_ " Aaron whined.

 

 _"I know~"_ Theodosia smirked as she walked over and checked her husband's forehead. "Well, it has gone down but you still need to rest."

 

Aaron groaned,

 

"That would take a century!" he cried out, miserable.

 

Theodosia couldn't help but laugh at her usually calm and collected husband was now acting like a little child while having a fever. Aaron grumbled, sniffing as his nose was all red and stuffy, his eyes were watery, and he was feeling cold and hot at the same time. He noticed his wife walking to the closest, watched her draw out some of the blankets and more pillows, she made her way out the door.

 

"Where are you going?" he asked, confused. "Are those for Theo?"

 

Theodosia smirked and glance over her shoulders to see his reaction.

 

"No... they are for me."

 

Aaron stared at her for a second, before protesting,

 

"What?! WHY?!"

 

"Because," she giggled. "I can't sleep next to my darling husband when he sick. How would I be able to take care of him and our lovely daughter if I am sick too? I will be sleeping in the guest room."

 

"NO!" Aaron cried out, making grabby hands towards as Theodosia laughed at the adorable sight. "Don't go! I need to be loved. I hunger for my wife's love and affection, it is the only medicine that could heal me faster."

 

Theodosia covered her mouth, her dark eyes filled with amusement, 

 

"Oh really?" she said, putting a hand on her hip.

 

"Yes, really," Aaron nodded, looking like a excited kid as he saw his wife making her way to lay down next to him.

 

"You're lucky I have a strong immune system... but if I fall sick, it will be on you."

 

"I love you," Aaron said.

 

"I love you too," Theodosia pressed a quick kiss on his warm forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

Dolley entered her husband's studies, seeing him still writing down all the papers that are suppose to be due in the next three weeks. He had plenty of time, but as he considers it, ' _The early bird fetches the worm.'_

 

She shook her head in astonishment as dark circles were under his eyes yet he's still working. Crossing her arms with a gentle smile on her face, she hummed out to get her sweet husband's attention. Almost immdiatley, he turned to look up at her with a tired smile.

 

"The early bird fetches the worm _or_ better finish this before a certain man named Alexander Hamilton does first?" Dolley chirped as her husband, James Madison looked away, embarrassed as he knew she was right.

 

"Jemmy, honey, please, you're exhausted," Dolley walked behind his chair and wrapped her arms around him. "You been working for eight hours, come to bed, you deserve a break."

 

James smiled, yawning as he nodded,

 

"Good idea, I will finished the rest on Wednesday," he said, finishing the last sentence on the paragraph he was working before putting it to the side, leaning back into his wife's embrace.

 

"Wednesday?" Dolley grinned, pulling him closer. "That isn't another four days, any plans?"

 

James chuckled as he kissed her tiny hands as he held them in his large ones.

 

"My only plans are to spend those days is with my loving wife and son, nothing else, it will be only us and we'll go anywhere you would like," James told her as Dolley's face lighten up,

 

"You don't know how much that means to me," she kissed his earlobe as he sighs blissfully. "Let's get you to bed, hardworking men deserve sleep... next to their wonderful wives." 

 

James chuckled at his wife's child-like nature and got up, picked her up, no sweat as she giggled happily as she jollily wrapped her arms around him.

 

"What did I did to deserve you?" he said as Dolley kissed his cheek.

 

"I should be asking the same."

 

* * *

 

 

Adrienne sat next to the window, watching the streets of France as she sighed as she watched a young, married couple walking down the streets, being young and in love. She remembered how she and her Gilbert use to do that before having their children. Her husband left just twelve weeks ago to America to reunite with Washington and his crew, he had promised to come back around this weak and all she received was a letter from two weeks ago from him, saying he will be back soon as she knew it. No sign of him yet, but she kept hoping. Her Gilbert promised her to come to her and their children and he will carry them away to America and show them wonders of that rich country. Closing her eyes, she fell back into the rocking chair... only to hear George and Anastasie, Ana for short, came shuffling to her. She looked down at her children, smiling fondly at them... only to notice the scared looks on their faces.

 

"My sweets, what is the matter, shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked, worried.

 

"Mama, we heard someone break in!" Ana squeaked, her brother holding onto her tightly. Adrienne jumped out of the chair and pulled her children close to her. She quietly shushed, they heard soft footsteps downstairs as it prickled goosebumps onto Adrienne's arms.

 

She had to protect her children, make sure their house is safe, and stay alive until her husband arrives. Picking both of her children, she tiptoed to the cabinet and carefully placed their tiny bodies in. She told them go all the way to the back and remain quiet, pulling the curtain over it as she didn't dare to close it, in fear her babies will suffocate. While her children hid, Adrienne grabbed a broomstick and cautiously went out the room, closing the door behind her, so she could face off the intruder and hope she could scare them out.

 

Tiptoeing around the house, she saw no one. She might be mistaking if she heard footsteps, maybe the kids both had heard wrong and it was probably just something outside. Just when she thought she could relax, someone hugged her from the behind as the young woman screamed on the top of her lungs, turned her heels and started to mercilessly hit the intruder with the broom as he cried out in pain.

 

"How dare you touch me, you-you pervert?! Only my husband could touch me like that and I am a woman who is fiercely loyal to her husband! As soon as my husband finds out what you tried to do, he will show you no mercy!" Adrienne shrieked as she continued to hit the intruder.

 

"Ouch! Ow! Ow! Adrienne! My love! Mon amor! It's me! Your Gilbert! I'm your husband!" the so-called intruder cried in pain.

 

Adrienne froze, slowly looked down at the man who she forced onto the floor...

 

"MON AMOR!" she shrieked in joy, dropping the broom and dropping herself next him as her beloved husband, our favorite fighting Frenchman, Lafayette, showered his beloved wife with kisses. 

 

"PAPA!" little George came running in, he and Ana heard their mother's screams and jumped out their hiding spot to save her, but now came to hug their father.

 

"PAPA! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE AN INTRUDER!" Ana squealed and jumped into her father's loving embrace.

 

"Well, no intruder will come to the Lafayette, your mother is a fierce woman with a broom," Lafayette smirked at his wife who blushed bashfully. He kissed her nose, making the children gawk. "I am back and next week, we are going to America!"

 

The beautiful family soon eloped into a hug.


	2. Ships Sails For Two Nations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette watches his beloved wife enjoying the breath of the sea... they aren't aware the dangers that lurked near them.

Adrienne wasn't sure what she was thinking at the time but now, she feels like she was going to regret it.

 

"Gilbert, my love..." she whimpered, taking hold of her husband's arm, he staggered forward a bit, startled of suddenly being pulled back.

 

"My sweet?" Lafayette turned to his wife, concern fully written across his face. Adrienne bit her lips as she glanced up at the all mighty shipe before them, as high class passengers aboarded without hesitation.

 

Lafayette then realized what she was thinking as he smiled,

 

"Don't worry, mon amor, it is perfectly safe," he insisted, wrapping a arm around her shoulder. "I did it countless times, it is like riding a carriage to the town square."

 

Adrienne tried holding back a laugh, failing miserably as she snorting in her hand as Lafayette grinned happily. It was then little George and Ana came running to them, Ana tugging on her father's coat as George did the same with their mother's dress, both looking extremely excited.

 

"Are we going on it now!? Are we? Are we?" Ana hopped up and down as Lafayette laughed in delight at Ana's excitment. Scooping her up and George, he replied with,

 

"Course we are... just need to," Lafayette put both of his children on his shoulders and the the next thing his beloved wife knew, he scooped her up with no effort, right then and there.

 

"Ah! Mon amor!" Adrienne giggled.

 

"Hey, it is the only way to keep you from changing your mind, Mon cherie!" Lafayette playfully said as he carried his three favorite people onboard the ship.

 

Withing another fifteen minutes, ship sails away from France and to America!

 

Lafayette leaned against the railing as he watched fondly at his children as they played with the other children onboard. He heard couples talking, meeting up with others, some speaking formally to the captain. 

 

"Adrienne, my dearest, what do you thonk of this boat right now-?" Lafayette turned to see his wife nowhere near him. Quickly falling alert, like the time he was at war... or when he lost Ana in the gardens that one time

 

Still maintaining eyes on his children, he searched for his wife around the deck, that flooded with people as they were enjoying the luxury. His search wasn't long, only lasted for literally a minute! 

 

There she was, his beloved Adrienne, look down at the open waters in awe. Allowing the breeze hit her as it danced with her long, dark hair and tickled her dark olive skin. The skirt of her peach dress fluttered freely around the deck. 

 

Lafayette smiled at the sight, slowly crept over, he soon wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his chin into her shoulder. Adrienne giggled at her husband's actions, hugging his arms,

 

"I don't know why I was so nervous, this is beauty."

 

"Indeed it is, Mon Cherie," Lafayete whispered. "...Ow..."

 

Adrienne looked at him over his shoulder in confusion.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Lafayette gave a painful smile.

 

"The arm you are currently hugging still have a bruise from that beating with that broom you gave me last week... ow."

 

As soon as he said that Adrienne quickly let his arm free as he mouthed 'Ouch.'

 

"Sorry, my belove," Adrienne blushed.

 

Lafayette chuckled as he kissed her jawline,

 

"It is perfectly fine, love."

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you see him?" A tall man in emerald green fabric waited for his partner's answer.

 

"Yes..." his partner, a well-dressed man in magenta smirked.

 

"You see his wife?"

 

"His wife was what gave him away. A beauty. I hope the boss lives out his deal and soon that MY Adrienne will be by my side," the man in magenta slurred.

 

The man in emerald green rolled his eyes to the open sky,

 

"YOUR Adrienne?" He grumbled.

 

The man in mangenta snarled whipping his platinum blonde head to face the raven haired man,

 

"She would've been mine if Lafayette didn't got in the way."

 

"Don't worry, Gabriel," the man in green spoke, patted Gabriel's shoulder. "Once we fill in the mission, once Lafayette, Hamilton, Burr, Madison, Jefferson, and Washington fall, all of our desires will come true."

 

"...Yes... of coure, Quincy." Gabriel whispered as he and Quincy left to go to their rooms. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Gilbert..."

 

"Yes, Mon Cherie?"

 

"Where are the children, my love?"

 

"..."

 

"Gilbert!"

 

"Be right back..."

 

Adrienne giggled softly as her husband rushed to find the children. She then froze...

 

"Why... do I feel like, someone is watching us?" 

 

Quickly brushing off the feeling, she went to help her husband find the kids... maybe be the first to do it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp...
> 
> Hello Gabriel and Quincy..
> 
>  
> 
> Laf, you lost the kids.
> 
>  
> 
> The girls will meet soon!


	3. Welcome to New York, De Lafayettes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Washingtons, The Hamiltons, The Burrs, and The Madisons welcome the Lafayettes to New York... after such a long trip for our favorite French Family.

General George Washington fixed up his coaler of his coat, making sure to look fine as usual, he was the President after all. He then picked up his clohone and sprayed it on him, just three squirts were enough.

 

"George, getting all dressed up for Laffy?"

 

Washington glanced at the mirror, smiling as he saw his beaming wife, Martha, refer to Lafayette with that loving nickname she given him. Washington chuckled at the memory of Lafayette childishly pouting and crossing his arms during dinner once, telling them that the name  _Laffy_ caught on to his wife as she would playfully refer him that in their letters. Not that Lafayette hates the nickname, it just sound like as if he were a child... not like he acts like a adult, though.

 

 "I am so excited to meet up with Lafayette again, been so long!" His Martha squealed in delight, her long, dark hair danced to her waist as she twirled around in joy. Her long, grape colored gown danced above her feet... only to trip forward, falling into her husband's chest with a goofy grin on her face.

 

It still surprised Washington that she was nearly forty-nine-year-old both but she had the apprence of twenty-two-year-old and a pure, romantic heart of a forteen-teen-old. Washington was so blessed to have her.

 

"It been nearly three weeks, hasn't it?" Washington smiled down at her.

 

"Yes, indeed!" Martha giggled. "I can't wait to meet his wife and children, letters could only do so much."

 

Martha had been writing letters to Adrienne as she was determine to know both of their boys, Lafayette and Alexander Hamilton, wives. She met up with Eliza several times and lost count, she simply adored her. So far, she gained the same love for Adrienne like the love she has for Eliza, so finally meeting her in person was a golden ticket to paradise!

 

"We better get moving," Washington chuckled.

 

So they did, off into the carriage to the dock.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Alex... where are you?" Alexander roamed around his house, smirking with both of his arms up, ready to catch anyone.

 

He heard tiny footsteps and a girlish giggle behind him, quickly wheeling around... nothing. But the smirk and his ego increased,

 

"Angie, why are you hiding from daddy? Come out, come out where ever you are," he sang.

 

"Mommy! Run!" Phillip's young laughter rung sonewhere in the house, Alexander caught the glimpse if Eliza at the doorway to the living room, as she squealed and ran down the hall to the kitchen, Alexander grinned as he sprinted after her.

 

"Oh, Eliza, you are not going anywhere!" He exclaimed, he dove over and blocked her way.

 

Swing his arms to grab her waist, Eliza quickly douched him, running up the stairs, giggling like a small school girl, with her man-child as a husband chased after her again.

 

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Alexander laughed.

 

The family was playing daily round of Hide go Seek  Tickle Chase, where the seeker tries to find the hiders and chase them around the place as it wounds of them tackling their prey and tickle them ruthlessy.

 

"Oh no, oh no!" Eliza gasped, realizing she was cornered. Gulping, slowly turning to face her husband with a very nervous smile on her face, she saw him hovering over her, both hands either side of her head against the wall.

 

"Any last words?" Her husband smirked.

 

"Uh..." Eliza shrugged. "I love you?"

 

Alexander's face soften.

"I love you too."

 

Then.

 

Eliza screamed.

 

In laughter as both of his hands jabbed into her sides as he lifted her against the wall and dug his fingers into her. She steady herself with her hands on his shoulders, because Alexander knew it was her way to keep her from falling from laughing. After what it felt like hours, he finally stopped, lowering her down.

 

"Welp... we lost."

 

The couple turned around to see their three children, six-year-old Alex Jr who spoked.

 

"Atleast it wasn't me this time," eight-year-old Angie giggled, shoveling her feet.

 

"Pops went ruthless on you, Angie," ten-year-old Phillip teased.

 

"For your information, I didn't go ruthless, just a bit... carried away," Alexander walked over, knelt down to poke Phillip's nose.

 

Eliza grinned, only to look at the clock at gasp,

 

"Honey, Lafayette and his family are coming soon! It is a qauter pasted eleven, they'll be here by noon!"

 

Alexander grinned,

 

"Then what are we waiting for?" He insisted, throwing Phillip on his back, Angie and Alex on his shoulder, he quickly picked up his wife.

 

"Lets go!"

 

* * *

 

 

James jogged downstairs to the living room, seeing his four-year-old son in a timy suit, that Dolley ordered from Hercules Mulligan, all groomed up well.

 

"Well, well, look what we have here?" James chuckled, kneeling to his son's height.

 

"Dada! Don't I look great?" John pumped out his chest, smiling cutely.

 

"Indeed you do, little one," James chuckled, ruffling his son's hair as John giggled.

 

Dolley came from the kitchen, beaming brightly at them, sitting down, her flourish green dress nested around her. Her long, black hair in a braid, with a golden hairpin her James given her on their wedding night.

 

"Well, look at right here, my too boys all ready?" She giggled like a young, playful child.

 

"Indeed," James leaned over and kissed her tiny, delicate nose with tiny cute freckles that are only noticeable if you look close enough. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

 

Dolley blushed lightly,

 

"As you look really handsome, my little bear," she kissed his temples.

 

Before James could say anything else, John perkily asked,

 

"When are we going to the dock?"

 

The couple glanced at the clock, gasping, quickly gathering up to their feet, Dolley picking up their son. 11:25. They must be going!

 

"Now little one!" James chuckled as he and Dolley gave big grins to their son and ran out.

 

* * *

"Daddy! Help!" 

 

Alarmed of hearing his daughter's pleads for help, Aaron turned around in worry...only to chuckle as he saw little Theo wasn't in real danger as his wife, Theodosia, chased the giggling ten-year-old with a green bow that matched their daughter's cute, little puffy dress.

 

"Theodosia? Theo? What is this?" Aaron snickered as Theo hid behind him, giggling. Theodosia grinned cheekily.

 

"Nothing love, little Ms. Troublemaker doesn't want to wear a bow."

 

"It is too big!"Theo playfully said as both of her parents grinned at her.

 

"Yeah, but it looks cute on you!" Theodosia laughed as Theo shrugged.

 

Aaron too the bow from his wife,

 

"I have to agree, little one, it does look adorable on you!" Aaron knelt down and placed the bow on their daughter, without a struggle.

 

Theo prentended to look disappointed, but failed miserably. She loved the bow, both of her parents knew it, she just like playing hard to get.

 

"Fine," Theo giggled. "If you say so."

 

Both, Theodosia and Aaron, smirked at each other, knowingly... only to jump as Theo pointed at the clock.

 

"Eleven-thirty! We only have a half hour left!"

 

Aarom scooped up their daughter up and grabbed his wife's hand.

 

"We must get going!" He laughed as Theodosia grinned happily and nodding. "Try not get lost!"

 

Theodosia burst into laughing,along with their daughter, as soon as Aaron said that.

 

"Shouldn't we be sayong that you?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Here we are! America!" Lafayette cheered, gesturing the rich land before them. Only to feel his stomach grumbling as he began to look slightly green.

 

Adrienne patted his shoulder, 

 

"My love, are you alright?" She asked him in concern.

 

Lafayette covered his mouth, nodding before swolling a breath then exhaling out a disgusyed sigh. Seven-year-old George and nine-year-old Ana shared a knowing look with their mother.

 

The family went down to the dock, Adrienne and the children being quite taken with the new city it wasn't like Paris but felt more of home, as if they lived here their whole lives.

 

"LAF!"

"LAFFY!"

"LAFAYETTE!"

 

The French Family turned over, only to see Martha, Alexander, and Washington charging towards Lafayette with open arms. Tackling the man into the large hug as Lafayette gladly hugged them back. Madison and Burr came over and greeted the bunch that jumbled up the Frenchman.

 

Adrienne smiled at the sight, giggling quietly. Turning... she saw her children befriending five youngsters between the ages of four to ten.

 

"You must be Adrienne? Are you not?"

 

Adrienne turned to see a sweetlooking woman, in a blue dress with fair complextion. Straight black hair to her back and a adorable smile.

 

"Indeed I am Madame... wait. Madame Hamilton?" Adrienne grinned.

 

"It is Eliza, but yes. It is a pleasure," Eliza giggled.

 

"Oh! Mrs. Hamilton? Madame De Lafayette, hello, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Theodosia Burr."

 

Both woman turned see Theodosia, smiling at them. Her dark hair in braids as she wore a posy pink dress that fixed well with her dark complextion.

 

"Oh, how pleasant to meet you-" Adrienne began.

 

BAM!

 

"Owie... Oh! Mrs. Hamilton? Mrs. Burr? Madame De Lafayette?!" Clumsy Dolley accidentally rammed them over as the four woman were now flat on thd floor, rumming their knees or forehead. "I am Dolley Madison! I am so sorry, you see my dress needed fixing so I told my husband to take our son ahead of me, once finished I ran here as fast as i can but first I ran into some fisherman, the fishes were all so smelly that I nearly fainted! Luckily I had my handkerchief to cover my nose and mouth. I triped on ose floorboard that led me too... I'm rambling aren't I?"

 

The three woman stared at Dolley. All four still on the ground. Confused. Now slightly dirty from the mud on the floorboard. Also quite wet. One more shared look...

 

The burst into laughter, not caring others' confused looks not even their husbands who are staring at them with wide eyes.

 

It took them thirty seconds to realize through their wives laughter.

 

This was a start of a beautiful freindship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Laf is sea sick..

**Author's Note:**

> Soon, these four woman will meet and boy... it will be the best power team ever.


End file.
